Doomsday Part two- The Arlomen Quest
by Ian Clawgen
Summary: The Swat Kats have traveled back to the Dark Ages to find the Legendary Swords of Light, the only way to defeat Zeromus. But The Dark Warlock followed them back to the Dark Ages to destroy them and their hope to save the world.


Title: Doomsday Part two- The Arlomen Quest  
Author: Ian Clawgen  
Date Started: 2-13-02  
Date Finished: 4-3-02  
Email: swat_kats_razor@yahoo.com  
  
Summary: The Swat Kats have traveled back to the Dark Ages to find the Legendary Swords of Light, the only way to defeat Zeromus. But The Dark Warlock followed them back to the Dark Ages to destroy them and their hope to save the world. What's Zeromus plan to stop them? Will they find the Legendary Swords?   
S-------------W-------------A-------------T-------------------------------K-------------A-------------T------------S  
  
Chapter 1- The Four Fiends  
  
(Up in the skies on the Turbokat)  
  
Razor: So what's next?  
  
T-Bone: Best if we first find shelter. It's getting dark.  
  
The Pastmaster still riding on the dragon beside the Turbokat  
  
Pastmaster: What about my tower? There I could find out more about the Legendary Swords of Light.  
  
Razor: What about Megalith City? I'm sure Queen Callista could help us with some accommodation.  
  
T-Bone: Not that "Sir Razor" stuff again! Besides, the queen hasn't been born yet.  
  
Razor: Fine, Pastmaster, lead us to your tower.  
  
The dragon flew in front of the Turbokat and guides it to The Pastmaster's tower.  
  
(Meanwhile, back at the Fortress of Doom at night)  
  
Zeromus: (Sitting on his throne) My four Fiends of Elements! I've called you today to celebrate my return. Soon I'll take over the world and this time, I wouldn't be defeated! For you see, The Legendary Swords was already destroyed during my time of defeat. Years has past when I was sealed. Now I've returned from the future to claim my victory!!  
  
Description of each Fiends of Elements- They are all covered in a cloak and each of them have different colours. One is Red, Green, Yellow and Blue. The ones in red and green cloaks are males and the blue and Yellow are females. *Note* They don't show their faces until certain parts of the story.   
  
The Fiends of Elements: Hail Zeromus! Warlock of Darkness!!  
  
Zeromus: I'm not finished! Two mortals and The Pastmaster came from the future as well came to seek for The Swords of Light. Once at dawn, we'll take over Megalith City and we'll build our empire there. After that, I want you to find and destroy them!  
  
Fiend of Fire -Feberus (Red hood): Mortals from the future? Ha! What toys do they have that could defeat me? I'll burn them to ashes!  
  
Fiend of Water- Vernique (Blue hood): I'm sure you can do better than that, Feberus. I'll drown them all. But I'll keep the good-looking one for myself.   
  
Fiend of Earth- Mortar (Green hood): You're just too nice, Vernique. Always looking for a kat of your desires. I'll crush them! (Roars) CRUSH EM ALL!  
  
Fiend of Wind- Sonia (Yellow hood): Vernique's right! I'll lure one of them to my trap. I'll finish him off with a venomous kiss.  
  
Zeromus: (Shouts) SILENCE!! Or I'll send you back to the Netherworld!  
  
Kazera: (Appears behind the throne) Sorry, I don't accept any more visitors while I'm on holidays.   
  
The Fiends of Elements: Queen Kazera! (Kneels down)  
  
Zeromus: Kazera, I see you've got my message. (Opens his arms wide)  
  
Kazera: Darling! (Ran to his arms and hugs him) I came as soon as I heard you return.  
  
Zeromus: It's been 1000 years already. (Let's her go) This time, we'll succeed!!  
  
Kazera: Yes, nothing can stop us! You've destroyed the Swords of Light. No one will be in our way!  
  
(The Fiends of Elements stood up.)  
  
Feberus: Not really, my queen. There are 3 mortals from the future who attend to stop us.  
  
Kazera: (Sounds interested) Really? Who are they?  
  
Zeromus: (Answers for Feberus) Two of them call themselves the Swat Kats and the other is....  
  
Kazera: (Interrupts) let me guess.....the midget sorcerer, Pastmaster. He's still got the strength to fight?   
  
Zeromus: Not against our armies! He and his companions don't stand a chance against all of us!! At dawn, we'll take over Megalith City.  
  
Vernique: And if the Swat Kats or Pastmaster tries to stop us.....  
  
Mortar: We'll destroy them!!  
  
Everyone laughs in an evil sort of way  
  
(Next morning, while the Swat Kats were sleeping in the Turbokat outside of The Pastmaster's tower)  
  
*Bang* *Boom* *Sizzle* *Crash*!!!  
  
Razor: (Woke up) Huh? What?.....sounds like trouble! T-Bone wake up!  
  
T-Bone: (Sleep talking) Felina.....You and I are meant to be.  
  
Razor: (Shouts) T-Bone!!!  
  
T-Bone: (Woke up) Huh? Oh.....just a dream. What's up buddy?  
  
Razor: Something's going on at Megalith City! I think it's under attack!  
  
T-Bone: Well, Fasten your seat belts, we're taking off!  
  
Razor: Wait! We don't want to make the people of Megalith City to attack us. They might think   
we're the enemies.  
  
T-Bone: So what do you suggest we should do? Run there?  
  
And so they did  
  
T-Bone: Me and my big mouth.  
  
Meanwhile, at the throne room of Megalith City  
  
General: (Runs pass the door to the king) My lord, our soldiers are unable to fight through the undead. Our defences are falling apart. What do we do?  
  
King Caveton: (Sighs) There's nothing we can do. No one can defeat Zeromus's army. All is lost.  
  
General: Sire, are you saying we should give up?   
  
King Caveton: It's unwise to sent soldiers for battle when we've already lost. Wave the white flag.  
  
A soldier waves the white flag on the tower. Moments later, the king approached to the City Square. The 4 fiends walked to the king.  
  
Feberus: Now, King Caveton, I hereby claim that this city is under the control of Zeromus.  
  
Mortar: Here's the contract, highness. (Gives the king the contract). For full surrender, you must sign this treaty which states that you, and the entire population of Megalith City will be slaves forever in all eternity.  
  
King Caveton: Slaves!? Never! Tell Zeromus that my people will never be work for him!  
  
Sonia: Then say bye-bye to your people and Megalith City.  
  
King Caveton: (Sighs) Very well, Whatever's best for the lives of my people. (He took a feather pen from the guard)   
  
He was about to sign a contract until the Swat Kats arrived at the City Square. The four fiends turned   
them.  
  
Feberus: Ah yes, visitors. Let me guess......Swat Kats?  
  
T-Bone: Uh...have we met?  
  
Mortar: Zeromus told us all about you!  
  
Vernique: (Whispers to Sonia) The big one's mine.  
  
Sonia: (Whispers back) Good! I'll take the other one.  
  
They both giggled.  
  
Razor: So you work for Zeromus, and you are?  
  
Feberus: Allow me to introduce ourselves.   
  
Smoke comes out from the ground  
  
Feberus: (Continues) I'm Feberus! Feind of Fire! (Does a fancy pose)   
  
Vernique: Vernique! Fiend of Water! (Does a fancy pose)  
  
Mortar: Mortar! Fiend of Earth! (Does a fancy pose)  
  
Sonia: Sonia! Fiend of Wind! (Does a fancy pose)  
  
The Fiends of Elements: We are....(Flashing background coloured-lights)...The Four Fiends of Elements.  
  
T-Bone: I'm T-Bone.  
  
Razor: I'm Razor   
  
Both of them: And we are...The Swat Kats!  
  
Feberus: What? No fancy pose? No background effects? Your introductions are as bad as Merlin the Magician.  
  
T-Bone: At least our costumes are better than yours!  
  
Mortar: (Roared) We don't need costumes because we are...  
  
The Fiends of Elements: The Four Fiends of Elements!  
  
Vernique: (Wonders) Uh...What were we supposed to do?  
  
Feberus: (Thinking).......... I forgot.  
  
Razor: (Walked to Feberus) You were just about to leave for Mexico with your friends.  
  
T-Bone: Wha? (Razor steps on his feet) Ouch....Uh... Yea Mexico!  
  
Feberus: Well I guess I'd be seeing you. (Shakes Razor and T-Bone's hand)   
  
Razor: (Shakes the other fiend's hands) Have a nice trip!  
  
T-Bone: (Shakes the other fiend's hands as well) Buy me a souvenir will yea.  
  
Vernique: Oh we will.  
  
Sonia: See Ya.  
  
They disappear and the Swat Kats started laughing  
  
T-Bone: (Laugh in tears) I can't believe they fell for it. Ha ha ha   
  
Razor: (Laughing) Yeah, Ha ha ha. I can't wait to see their faces when they come back.  
  
T-Bone: (Stop laughing in a sudden) Uh Razor? Does Mexico really exist in the Dark Ages?  
  
Razor: (Stop laughing and pause)........Crud.   
  
The four Fiends appeared, angrily   
  
Vernique: Crud is right!  
  
Sonia: How dare you insult us!  
  
Mortar: Now you're getting it!  
  
Feberus: You can't fool...  
  
The Fiends of Elements: The Four Fiends of Elements!  
  
T-Bone: But didn't we just fool you?  
  
Sonia: I think he's got a point.  
  
Mortar: Do you think we deserve that name?   
  
Feberus: (Yell) ENOUGH!!! I'll burn you kats to ashes. (Swings his arm and a wave of fire came   
towards the Swat Kats)  
  
Razor: Watch out!  
  
T-Bone and Razor dodges one side. T-Bone found himself in front of Vernique and Razor had Sonia in front him.  
  
Vernique: (softly) I don't really wish to warm you but I have no choice. Blizzard!  
  
Raised both her arms and a blizzard blinded T-Bone.  
  
Razor: (Shouts) T-Bone!  
  
Sonia: Forget about him. (Turns Razor's head to face Sonia and tries to seduce him) My, what cute   
eyes you have.  
  
Razor: (Felt weird and speaks to Sonia in a sweet way) And your eyes are as beautiful as the moon.  
  
Sonia: Really? You're saying that.  
  
T-Bone: (Nearly blinded by the blizzard) Razor! What are you doing! Fight her!  
  
Razor: (Ignores T-Bone) I love you, Sonia. You're everything I could dream of.  
  
Sonia: (Blushed) Oh you. (Giggles) Kiss me, Razor. Don't be shy.  
  
As he was about to kiss Sonia until Mortar budged in.  
  
Mortar: Now, it's my turn! (Punches his hand on the ground and a huge crack opened up. T-Bone and Razor fell into it.)  
  
Sonia: Mortar! I nearly had him!!  
  
Mortar: Yeah, well that's much easier and faster to kill them.   
  
Feberus: Who cares! They're dead and that's what counts! Now back where we were so heavily   
Interrupted.   
S-------------W-------------A-------------T-------------------------------K-------------A-------------T------------S  
  
Chapter 2- The Clues of the Lunar Crystal  
  
(Back at Pastmaster's tower)  
  
The Pastmaster summons a portal and the Swat Kats were thrown out.  
  
T-Bone: Oww.... What a fall.  
  
Pastmaster: What were you thinking?! You can't just run anywhere and fight Zeromus's Minions!  
  
Razor: Hey, at least we tried to defend it instead of watching it being invaded.  
  
Pastmaster: But you don't know anything about them!  
  
T-Bone: How did we get back here?  
  
Pastmaster: I summoned a portal just in time to get you beck here. You were lucky I was watching.  
  
Razor: Who were those Four Fiends of Elements?  
  
Pastmaster: They are the four of Zeromus's generals. Feberus, fiend of fire- He's a fire demon and the strongest out of them. Vernique, fiend of water- She's an ocean princess and she has the Power to manipulate the sea and create ice attacks. Mortar, fiend of earth- He's an earth Golem and could cause massive earthquakes. Finally Sonia, fiend of wind- She's an Enchantress that could control the weather and could lure any kat she desires.  
  
Razor: (Sighs) Sonia, beautiful Sonia.  
  
T-Bone: Looks like Razor's got a crush with Sonia.  
  
Pastmaster: That's not a good sign. A kiss from her would kill him.  
  
Razor: I don't care. I'm sure she can change.  
  
T-Bone: (Slaps Razor) Snap out of it Razor!  
  
Razor: Oww! (Rub his cheek ) Sorry buddy, I can't resist her. I'll try to control myself.  
  
Pastmaster: Good! Now, let's get back to business. I just remembered that the Legendary Swords were destroyed by Zeromus. So we have to find another two the hard way.  
  
T-Bone: You mean there's another two?  
  
Pastmaster: Well, I've found this very old book in the tower. It seems to have all the information I need. Except one thing.....I don't know where it is. All I've found is a sort of riddle.  
  
"The Legendary Swords, The trump over woe. As it is forge, The angel's four."   
  
T-Bone: The angel's four? What does this mean?  
  
Razor: Sounds familiar. (Tries to remember) That's it! Pastmaster, remember the legend about the angel that forge the sword of light?  
  
*Note* For those who can't remember the legend from part 1- "An angel forge these swords using the Fires of Courage to melt the Lunar Crystal, hardens it with the Earth of Endurance, Settles the flame with the Waters of Trust, bless it with the Winds of Mercy."  
  
Pastmaster: Yes, but what help can it do? It doesn't mention anything about the where the sword is.  
  
Suddenly the book gave a strange glow and flips to a blank page and a map began to appear.  
  
T-Bone: Look, there's some more clues!  
  
"The temples of lost, You mustn't forget. Your nine lives are the cost, That's the greatest bet"  
  
Pastmaster: It's probably referring to the four temples of Arlomen. No one has ever came back alive.  
  
Razor: (Flips the page) Hey look, there's more.  
  
" Once the treasure is found,Take it from its place.Put it in my mouth,In which I have no face"  
  
"As my hunger's no more, I'll reward you my best. But the treasure's foretold, beware their test."  
  
Pastmaster: This doesn't make any sense! What mouth!  
  
Razor: Wait a minute, (Points to one of the pictures.) are these the treasures?  
  
Pastmaster: Yes, so?  
  
Razor: I think I've figured out we have to do. The angel's four refers to the four elements which was use to forge the Swords of light. Each of them is in the Temples of Arlomen as the treasure. Notice that "X" mark on the map? That's the location of the temples. We don't find the Swords of light, we create another one!  
  
T-Bone: Oh yeah smarty kat, then tell me what does it means by " putting it in its mouth"?   
  
Pastmaster: let's just skip the "mouth" subject. Anyway, it seems like we need to pass a test to get the   
elements.   
  
Razor: But what about the Lunar crystal? We can't forge the swords without it.  
  
T-Bone: Do you think the reward's the Lunar crystal?  
  
Razor: If it is, we'll use up the four elements for the Lunar crystal.  
  
Pastmaster: Let's just go to the Temples of Arlomen. We'll gather all the elements and what happens next. But before we go....(Walks to the bookshelf and grabs hold of a book and gives it to Razor) at this time of the Dark Ages there are many dangerous and magical creatures. You definitely need this.  
  
Razor: (Opens it) Cards?  
  
Pastmaster: They are no ordinary cards. It's just like using magic except you don't need brains to use it. They are called Spellcards. Here's how to use it. (Takes a card that says "float") Raise your index and middle finger up, put the rest down. Hold up the card between those two fingers . You try it. (Gives the "Float" card to Razor)  
  
Razor: (Follows Pastmaster instructions) Like this?   
  
Pastmaster: Good, now try to focus your mind to it. Relax and let it know your target. Then flick it in the air.  
  
Razor followed Pastmaster's instructions and flicks the card in the air. Suddenly, Razor began to levitate.  
  
Razor: (Without realising that he's floating) I don't feel a thing. Did I...(Looks around) Whoa! I'm...I'm.. floating!  
  
Pastmaster: Excellent! This will help us along our journey.  
  
T-Bone: What about me? Do I get something?  
  
Pastmaster walks back to the bookshelf and slides it across. Opens a secret compartment doors and took a sword out from it.  
  
Pastmaster: Here, it may look like an ordinary sword but it protects the holder with a ring of fire or attacks with a fire attack. Just swing it hard. (Hands T-Bone the sword)  
  
He swings it hard and a wave of fire surrounds T-Bone and stop.  
  
T-Bone: Awesome!  
  
Razor: Great! Next time, warn me before you do that! You nearly got me.  
  
T-Bone: Sorry.  
  
Pastmaster: Well, we better get moving. (Yell) Draco!!  
  
The dragon flew outside of the tower and roared.  
  
T-Bone: Draco?  
  
Pastmaster: Yeah, what? Got a problem with that?  
  
T-Bone: No, just thinking that's all.  
  
Pastmaster: Ok, I'll guide you to the temple. (Ran down the stairs)  
  
T-Bone: (Looks at the sword) I'm actually starting to like this.  
  
Razor: (Looks through the pages of the Spellcards book) You said it.  
S-------------W-------------A-------------T-------------------------------K-------------A-------------T------------S  
  
Chapter 3: Vernique's Wraith  
  
(As they flew into the Loreta Seas)  
  
T-Bone: (Complains) All I see is water, water, water! When are we going to reach land?  
  
Pastmaster: Didn't I tell you? The temple's underwater.  
  
T-Bone: UNDERWATER?! But...but...but...I can't swim!  
  
Razor: That wouldn't be a problem. (Takes a Spellcard-Shift) With this card, I could open up the   
ocean so we can reach the temple down bottom.  
  
Draco stop and so did the Turbokat.  
  
Pastmaster: Well, this should be it.  
  
T-Bone: Do your stuff, Razor   
  
Razor: (Holds the Spellcard- Shift) Shift card....Open up the ocean to the temple! (Flicks the card out of the Turbokat)  
  
The Shift card drops and floats on the ocean surface. Suddenly it glows brightly and the ocean began to open up in a huge circle, leaving enough space for Draco and the Turbokat to land. They landed outside the Temple.  
  
T-Bone: (Jumps out of the Turbokat) How long do you think this will hold?  
  
Razor: Don't worry, T-Bone. (Jumps out of the Turbokat) It'll close when we leave.  
  
Pastmaster: (Runs into the temple) Come on you two! For all we know, Zeromus might be going for the Elements.  
  
They entered the Temple.  
  
(Back at Megalith City, or so it was, at the throne room of Zeromus's Empire)  
  
Zeromus: (Shouts) You Incompetent fools! Imbeciles! Numbskulls! You told me the Swat Kats were sunk to the ground!  
  
Mortar: (Kneels down) Many apologies, my lord but we didn't know they would survive I mean we...  
  
Zeromus: (Yells) ENOUGH!! Who will now destroy them!  
  
Vernique: (Steps forward) Let me handle it. But can I spare the big one?  
  
Zeromus: Do what you may. Just get rid of them!  
  
Vernique vanished leaving a blue smoke around.   
  
(Back in the Temple, walking along the passageway)   
  
T-Bone: Funny, we haven't encountered any traps yet.  
  
Razor: Yeah, very usual.  
  
Suddenly they came to a room with 5 separate passageways   
  
Razor: So, which way now?  
  
Pastmaster: I don't know, I heard that one leads to the Water of Trust.  
  
T-Bone: And the others?  
  
Pastmaster: I'm guessing your lives according to the clues.  
  
Vernique appears in front of them.  
  
Vernique: That's very correct, Pastmaster  
  
Pastmaster: VERNIQUE!!!  
  
Vernique: Ha ha ha! I have orders from Zeromus and he wasn't pleased when you survive in Megalith City.   
  
T-Bone: (Walks up to her) If you want us Vernique, then come and get us! (Draws his sword)  
  
Vernique: I don't want to fight you T-Bone. It's those two I will destroy.(Yells) Guards!  
  
Guards rose from the water on the ground and surrounds Razor and Pastmaster.  
  
T-Bone: (Turns around to Razor and Pastmaster) Razor!!  
  
Vernique: Forget them! I want you! (Holds T-Bone's shoulders) You're the one I always dream of. (Slides her paw to T-Bone's muscle) Such strength, (Slides down to his wrist) Your wonderful fur, (Grabs his wrist tightly) and.....charms.  
  
T-Bone: (Tries to break free) .........  
  
Vernique: Be my groom T-Bone, or your friends are finished!  
  
Razor: Don't worry T-Bone, We'll be fine! They don't look so tough.  
  
The guards pull out a triton and point it at them.  
  
Pastmaster: I think they have made their "point".  
  
Vernique: Well T-Bone, I'm waiting!  
  
T-Bone: Wherever my friends go, I'll go. So my answer is no!  
  
Vernique: (Tears ran down her eyes then changed to anger, let go her grip on T-Bone's wrist) Very well, then you can go fight with your friends! Guards, ATTACK!!  
  
The guards started to circle around them and one leapt to Pastmaster, but were struck by the beam of his watch. T-Bone jumps into the circle and swings his sword hard. A wave of fire surrounds them and the guards were blown away from their positions.   
  
Razor: (Picks a Spellcard) My turn! Bolt card! Shock them all! (Flicks the card)  
  
Rays of lightning crash down and struck them one by one. They all turn back to water.  
  
Pastmaster: Ha! Too easy!  
  
Vernique: It isn't over yet! Sea Lizards!   
  
Description of the Sea Lizards- They're lizards that stand on their two feet and they carry spears.   
  
T-Bone, Razor and Pastmaster stayed close getting ready. Unfortunately, they weren't expecting them to fall from above. Razor took the triton on the floor and ran towards one of them. T-Bone tried to strike the Sea Lizards but was too fast. So he set his sword aside and fires a mini spider missile from his glovatrice to it and was tied up.  
  
T-Bone: Bet you weren't expecting that!  
  
Razor: A bit of help here!  
  
T-Bone tried to help but was attacked by more Sea Lizards in a sudden. Two Sea Lizards held their spears to Razor. T-Bone picked a spear up and threw it to one of the Sea Lizards. It stabbed on the back and fell. The other leapt to Razor but he rolled underneath it and sprinted further away from the Sea Lizard. It turned around and threw its spear to Razor. Another Sea Lizard appeared behind Razor.  
  
T-Bone: (Yell) Razor, behind you!   
  
Razor jump aside and the spear flew towards the Sea Lizard appeared behind Razor instead. He quickly looks through the Spell card book for a card and chose one.  
  
Razor: Invisible card.... Make me invisible! (Flicks the Spellcard and disappeared)   
  
The Sea Lizard (The one that threw the Spear) was confused. Looking left and right trying to find Razor. Suddenly he appeared behind it.  
  
Razor: (Taps its shoulder) Looking for me?  
  
It turned around and Razor jabs it on the face. It fell unconscious.  
  
Razor: Thanks for the backup, T-Bone.  
  
T-Bone: No Problem. (Slashes the last Sea Lizard that was attacking him)  
  
Pastmaster blasted the last Sea Lizards with his watch.  
  
Pastmaster: Give it up Vernique! Your servants can't defeat us!  
  
Vernique: We'll see about that! (Runs to the far left passageway)  
  
They ran after her, running down a spiral stairs and came to a huge room. In the middle, it's an oval arena being tied to 3 ropes on each side, which looks like its use for rituals with Stonehenges. A bridge is attached from the entrance to the arena. Below the bridge is a deep, dark pit.  
  
T-Bone: Careful, this doesn't look safe. I'll go first.  
  
He walked cautiously to the arena.  
  
T-Bone: It's all right! Come on over!  
  
Vernique: (Invisible) Sorry, this is private!  
The bridge disappeared. Razor and Pastmaster was stuck at the entrance.  
  
T-Bone: (Shouts) Razor! Pastmaster!  
  
Razor: (Shouts back) You're on your own T-Bone. It's now up to you!  
  
Pastmaster: If he falls off the arena, we're all doom.  
  
T-Bone draws his sword and stood still.  
  
Vernique: (Invisible) Does it has to come to this? You....me.... Why don't we be together forever? That's all I ask!  
  
T-Bone: ........ .  
  
Vernique: Very well, (Appears in front of T-Bone) Then, die!!  
  
She slammed her hand on the arena then there was a bright flash. Suddenly the arena turned to ice.  
  
T-Bone: (Tries to prevent from falling) I hate skating! (Grab on an obelisk)  
  
Vernique: It's a long drop from here, T-Bone! Better watch out. Ha ha ha ha! (Swings her arms horizontally) Ice Shards!  
  
(Several ice shards appeared and shot towards T-Bone. He quickly jumps to another obelisk and the ice shards missed.)  
  
Razor: (Shouts) T-Bone! The sword! Melt the ice!!!  
  
T-Bone: Of course! The sword!  
  
He swings his sword, a ring of fire appeared and the ice platform melted.  
  
Vernique: I'm not through with you yet!  
  
She swings her arms again and a huge ice shard appeared and flew straight towards T-Bone. He swings his sword again but instead of a Ring of Fire surrounding him, a boomerang-shaped fire flew straight through the huge shard, melting it and the fire knocked Vernique off the arena. She grabbed on the ledge with both of her hands but was too weak to pull herself up.  
  
Vernique: (Tries to pull herself up) Ugh....I guess this is the end for me, T-Bone.  
  
T-Bone ignores her and walked up to the Water of Trust  
  
Vernique: (Sadly) I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so cruel. Sorry.  
  
T-Bone stopped and turned back. One of her hand slipped of the ledge and the other hand was slowly   
Sliding of the ledge. Just as she lost her grip, T-Bone caught her hand.)  
  
T-Bone: (Tries to pull her up) Your hand's too slippery. I can't hold on much longer.  
  
Vernique: Listen T-Bone, before I go, I just want to say that you have reminded me the true meaning   
of love. After the great tragedy of my fiancé, I totally shocked and forgotten how much I loved him.   
  
T-Bone: Vernique, stop discouraging yourself. I'll get you up some how.  
  
Vernique: (Continues) Let me help you in your quest. See those six ropes? Cut them all.  
  
T-Bone: But the whole arena will fall then slowly everything in the room.  
  
Vernique: The Water of Trust on the pyramid is a trap. Please....trust me...  
  
Vernique revealed herself, she had those crystal eyes and smooth face, looking so much like Felina   
only younger. T-Bone wasn't able to hold her any longer and her hand slipped off.   
  
Vernique: (Just as she's falling) We'll meet again...I promise...  
  
T-Bone just kneels there feeling all guilty that he couldn't save her. Then, the bridge appeared. Razor and Pastmaster went across it.  
  
Razor: (Pats T-Bone on the back) Come on, T-Bone. You tried but this isn't your fault.  
  
T-Bone: (Silent for a while) You're right, let's move on.  
  
Pastmaster: Enough of the mushy talk! I'm going for the Water of Trust. (Runs up the step pyramid)  
  
T-Bone: (Yell) Wait!  
  
Pastmaster stopped and turned to T-Bone  
  
T-Bone: It's a trapped! We need to cut the ropes.  
  
Razor: Are you nuts? If the ropes are cut...  
  
T-Bone: (Interrupts) I know! The whole place will collapse. But we need to trust Vernique. She's not   
all that evil.  
  
Pastmaster: Don't take her word for it! I still don't care. You just can't trust the fiends of elements. (Contiues to walk up the step pyramid)   
  
Razor: (Thinking) Of course! T-Bone, I trust Vernique ! Cut the ropes.  
  
T-Bone: (Smiles) Right!  
  
He draws his sword and cut each rope.  
  
Pastmaster: WHAT ARE YOU DOING!! YOU'LL KILL US ALL!  
  
They ignored Pastmaster and T-Bone continues to cut the ropes. As the last rope was cut, the whole place shook vigorously. The torches' flame went out. It was pitched black. The shaking stop, It was still dark. Suddenly, 6 torches appeared behind the 6 obelisk. The obelisks' shadows appeared and points to circle in the arena and something shot up in the air.  
  
Pastmaster: Another Water of Trust?   
  
Razor: The REAL Water of Trust. I remember one of the clues mention," The treasure's foretold, beware their test." It was then I realised that this could be the test of trust. Get it? The Water of Trust.   
  
T-Bone: I see, by trusting Vernique, we completed the test. Way to go, Razor!  
  
Pastmaster: Ok, So I was wrong, let's just finish the job and...(Grabs the real Water of Trust)  
  
The whole place shook again, and the arena began to fall apart.   
  
Razor: Crud! This is also a trap!  
  
Pastmaster: Quick! Use the warp card!  
  
Razor searches through the Spellcard book. He quickly takes the warp card out.  
  
Razor: Warp card! Free us from the temple! (Flicks it in the air and they were teleported out of the temple)  
  
T-Bone: So where's our next element?  
  
Pastmaster: To the Katavor mountains!  
S-------------W-------------A-------------T-------------------------------K-------------A-------------T------------S  
  
Chapter 4: Brains over brawl  
  
(In Zeromus's throne of his empire)  
  
Zeromus: What!! (Bangs his paw on his arm rest) How can this be!! Skeleton No.6 never lose in a battle. In fact, I never lost a bet!   
  
Feberus: Well, life's like that. Now, that's 25 gold pieces you owe me.  
  
Mortar budge in the throne room in a hurry.  
  
Mortar: Just got news! Vernique's defeated.  
  
Zeromus: No, please, not another bad news! I can't handle 2 bad news at the same time.  
  
Mortar: They're heading for the Katavor Mountains for the Earth of Endurance. Shall I crush them?  
  
Zeromus: Yes, just leave me with Feberus.  
  
Mortar disappeared.  
  
Zeromus: Feberus, double or nothing?  
  
Feberus: Heh heh. I accept.  
  
(Back to the Swat Kats and Pastmaster as they arrived at the Katavor Mountains.)  
  
Pastmaster: (Points to the cave on the mountain peak) There it is!  
  
T-Bone: Crud! There's no open area to land!  
  
Razor: You can land down there (Points to the ground). But it'll take a while to get up here.  
  
T-Bone: You go ahead. I'll catch up. (opens the hatch) Good Luck.  
  
Razor: (Jumps off the Turbokat to the cave entrance) Happy Climbing.  
  
T-Bone lowers the Turbokat to the ground.  
  
Pastmaster: (Jumps off Draco) Come on! Stop wasting time.  
  
They hurried into the cave and to Razor's surprised they found a temple  
  
Razor: It can't be! The golden temple is one of the Arlomen temples?  
  
Pastmaster: Just half of it. We're going underneath the temple.  
  
He walked to the temple and steps on a panel. A stairway going down appeared in front of the temple entrance.  
  
Razor: Is the past Zeromus in here?  
  
Pastmaster: Yes, but we can't go in. It's sealed. When the time comes, the seal will weaken.  
  
They walked down the stairs.  
  
Razor: If we could destroy him in that temple before he was fully regenerated, we wouldn't have to go through all this trouble to fight his powerful self.   
  
Pastmaster: It is prophecies that he was actually possessed by an evil spirit because his desire for world domination was so strong, his spirit was drained and easily possessed. If this was true, destroying him now will do nothing to save your future. We must destroy him with the power of the light.  
  
Razor: Possessed? By who?  
  
Pastmaster: (Change the subject) Finally, we're here (Enters the room). It's behind that door! (Runs towards it)  
  
Razor: (Walks slowly looking around) This isn't right. What is the purpose of this room? It's all empty.  
  
Pastmaster: (Tries to open the door) Ugh! It's stuck.  
  
Voice: Bwa ha ha ha ha! Now I shall crush you all!  
  
Pastmaster: Mortar!  
  
Boulders blocked the entrance up. Razor turned back and picks up a Spellcard.  
  
Razor: Warp card! Get us out of here! (Flicks the card)  
  
Nothing happens.  
  
Mortar: (Voice) Fools! The golden temple blocks all magic! Now prepare to be crushed!  
  
The walls at the sides began to close up. Razor tries to push the wall back and so did Pastmaster. But it was no use, the room becomes narrower.  
  
*BANG*  
  
All of a sudden, T-Bone arrived.  
  
T-Bone: (Looks confused) What's going on?  
  
Razor: (Pushing the wall) No time! Arg! Quick the door!  
  
T-Bone ran straight to the door. He tries to budge it down. It was no use. He took the sword out and blast it open with a fire boomerang. T-Bone ran back to Razor and Pastmaster.  
  
T-Bone: Come on! I'll hold it for you.  
  
He spread his hand to the walls. 125cm width was left of the room. T-Bone was able to slow the walls down. Pastmaster ran out of the room and Razor was still there.  
  
Razor: I'm not leaving without you! Hurry, you can still make it.  
  
T-Bone: I....can't....! If I...Arg...let go, I wouldn't....make it. Just go!  
  
Razor: But...  
  
T-Bone: GO! (Kicks Razor)  
  
He was pushed out of the room.  
  
Razor: T-Bone!  
  
There wasn't much space left. T-Bone was sweating hard. His heartbeat pump in a rate faster than ever. He knew he was a goner, but he didn't want to believe it.  
  
T-Bone: (Muttering) I can do this. Vernique and the entire world depend in me. I can do this.  
  
Strangely, a green symbol appeared in front of T-Bone in a ghostly form. He felt much pain and agony. Then, the walls stopped, it began to crack and was broken into pieces. He collapsed in exhaustion and the Earth of Endurance appeared on the step pyramid.   
  
Razor: T-Bone! (Runs to him) You Okay?  
  
T-Bone: (Slowly gets up) Yeah. What happen?  
  
Razor: I was about to ask you the same thing. Well, at least you pass the test of endurance.  
  
T-Bone: I did?  
  
Pastmaster: (Thinks) What kind of sorcery is this? It's not magic and it's not the sword. What is this?   
  
Mortar: (Voice) I don't know how you did it but it's not doing any good for me! (Appears on the step pyramid and grabs the Earth of Endurance) Now, if you want this, come and fight me! (Took his hood off and draws his mace. Jumps from the step pyramid to the ground.  
  
Description of Mortar- He's a golem with muscular body parts. Mortar is equipped with a giant mace.  
  
T-Bone draws his sword and charges towards him.  
  
Pastmaster: (Yells) Wait! You can't hurt him with your sword!!  
  
T-Bone immediately stopped. Mortar swings his mace and T-Bone dodges it but Mortar shot a huge rock from his body. T-Bone was hit and was knocked back to Razor and Pastmaster.  
  
Razor: What now? We can't use magic, T-Bone can't do a scratch and there's no exit.  
  
T-Bone: (Slowly got up) Hey, I can do more than a scratch if there weren't so many pillars in my way.  
  
Razor: (Looks around) Why are there so many pillars anyway?  
  
Pastmaster: Because we're under the golden temple. The pillars are supporting the golden temple.  
  
T-Bone: (Got an idea) You thinking what I'm thinking?  
  
Razor: (Smiles) Way ahead of you.  
  
Mortar: Ha ha ha ha! Not so tough without magic huh?  
  
Both T-Bone and Razor runs to the pillars, hiding. Mortar roared and swings his mace around destroying the pillars one by one. T-Bone helped by breaking the pillars with his sword while Razor kept provoking Mortar and hides behind the pillars as Mortar destroys it.  
  
Mortar: You can't hide forever!! There is no escape! (Swings his mace to the last pillar standing)  
  
Razor quickly rolled away from the pillar. The ceiling suddenly shook, bits of rock started to drop.   
T-Bone and Razor ran to the empty room. Mortar chased them but the ceiling fell on him with the golden temple. His arms only managed to avoid the falling ceiling. Something was in his paw. It's the Earth of Endurance!  
  
Pastmaster: I'll keep that! (Grabs the Earth of Endurance off the paw and puts it in his pouch)  
  
T-Bone: Guys! I've found a short cut! (Walks to the wall and strikes it with his sword. It made a entrance outside the mountain)  
  
Pastmaster: (Whistles and Draco swoops down) The next element is the Wind of Mercy in the flying temple of Arlomen. (Jumps on Draco and took off) Better catch up you two!   
  
T-Bone: Wind of Mercy, here we come!  
  
The Swat Kats jump to the Turbokat and flew off.  
S-------------W-------------A-------------T-------------------------------K-------------A-------------T------------S  
  
Chapter 5: The Flying Temple  
  
(At Zeromus's empire)  
  
Zeromus: Two of my fiends have failed to defeat the Swat Kats! They are one step closer to revive the Swords of Light. I'm very impatient, I want them destroyed, Now!!  
  
Sonia: My lord, I'll take care of them! My falcon soldiers are preparing the Magi Arlomen Cannon even as we speak. They won't know what hit them.   
  
Zeromus: Ah... the Magi Arlomen Cannon of the flying temple. We're sure to get rid of them now. Their flying machine won't be able to evade the beam. Now go! Finish them off.   
  
Sonia: My pleasure. (Disappeared)  
  
(Back to the Swat Kats)  
  
They are above a huge blanket of clouds.  
  
Razor: (Points straight ahead) There it is!  
  
T-Bone: This is too easy. If this keeps up, we'll get all the elements in no time.  
  
Sonia arrived in the flying temple.  
  
Falconian Commander: M.A.C. (Magi Arlomen Cannon) are 100%. Will fire at command, Sonia.  
  
Sonia: Perfect. (Looks up through the glass ceiling at the Falcon Soldier) Are they at sight?!  
  
Falconian Soldier: (Flying and looks around. Spots the Turbokat and Draco) They're coming! North west! North west!  
  
Sonia: Raise the M.A.C. to north west! Fire at 7....6....  
  
The M.A.C. rose up the tower. It turns aiming to the Turbokat and Draco.  
  
Sonia: 5.... 4.... 3.... 2.... 1.... FIRE!!   
  
The cannon takes in all the energy and fires a powerful blow.  
  
T-Bone: Hey, what's that?  
  
Razor: Don't know, but it's headed straight towards us! Fast!  
  
Pastmaster: (Concentrate) Barrier!!  
  
A barrier surrounds them and the beam struck them. Seconds later, It was over and they were unscratched.  
  
Razor: (Looks to Pastmaster) You alright, Pastmaster?  
  
Pastmaster: (Exhausted and breathing hard) Of course...I am!.....Someone's must be...operating the Magi Arlomen Cannon.  
  
T-Bone: Magi what?  
  
Pastmaster: (Recovered) A powerful cannon that takes about 5 years to charge because the energy source feeds on a full moon's ray. Probably the most deadly weapon in the Dark Ages.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ FLASHBACK ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This was the time Pastmaster and Zeromus were friends. Pastmaster opens the door and walked in.  
  
Zeromus: Pastmaster! You're just in time for our next attack.  
  
Pastmaster: (Walks to him) Where is our target this time?  
  
Zeromus: (Pulls out a map and opens it up) The Falconian Temple.  
  
Pastmaster: You can't be serious! The Falconians may be a peaceful race but they are very advanced.  
  
Zeromus: This is why that is our next target! They have a weapon that is said to be as powerful as a million arrows.  
  
Pastmaster: The Magi Arlomen Cannon?! But how will our army fly to the temple and avoid the M.A.C. at the same time?  
  
Zeromus: I've got Sonia who hired the Falconian commander to work for us. This is our plan, We'll Attack the temple with a few of our army. This will allow them to fire the beam at our army. Meanwhile, Sonia will appear to the Falconian commander and give him the Wind Clone. With this, the Falconian commander will make copies of himself to form an army to attack the temple from the inside.  
  
Pastmaster: This is too ingenious, Zeromus.  
  
Zeromus: Heh heh heh. Soon I'll control the greatest weapon of all! Ha ha ha ha ha!  
  
Pastmaster: Ha ha ha ha ha!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ END OF FLASHBACK ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Back inside the temple)  
  
Sonia: (Angrily) MISS!! HOW COULD IT MISS!?  
  
Falconian Commander: (Cowardly) We didn't miss but it was prevented.  
  
Sonia: The M.A.C.'s beam can't be blocked!! Why didn't it go through?  
  
Falconian Commander: Well, it was last use when Zeromus invaded the temple.  
  
Sonia: Arg! Next time give me all the details!   
  
Falcon Soldier: (Swoops down to Sonia) They're here!!  
  
Sonia: Warn the others! Prepare for a sneak attack!   
  
All the Falconian soldiers hide themselves, Sonia and the Falconian Commander ran up the stairs. The door opened.  
  
Razor: (Walks in) Looks empty. I don't like the looks of it.  
  
T-Bone: I'm going first! (Runs and steps on the iron bar platform.)  
  
Pastmaster: Wait!!  
  
Falconian Soldier: (Shows himself) NOW!  
  
Another Falconian Soldier pushed a panel and the iron bar platform opened. T-Bone nearly fell down the hole but he grabbed on the ledge.  
  
Razor: T-Bone! (Leap to T-Bone and pulls him up.)  
  
T-Bone: (Got up) Thanks, Razor.  
  
Falconian Soldier: (Snaps his fingers) Curses. Ok troops, attack!!!  
  
6 Falconian Soldiers appeared from the ceiling and swoops down with their spear. The Swat Kats and Pastmaster pull up their weapons. T-Bone draws his sword, 2 of them approached near him. T-Bone strike first but both of the Falconian Soldiers flew up and descended from behind and charge towards him. T-Bone back flips over them and knocked them into the hole but they flew up. T-Bone swings his sword and wave of fire shot out and struck one of the Falconian Soldiers and it disappeared. The other one cowardly flew away but T-Bone shoots another wave of fire at it. It also disappeared without a trace.   
  
Razor: T-Bone, I need help here!  
  
Razor was having trouble trying to get a spellcard from the book while dodging the two Falconian Soldiers' attacks. T-Bone swings his sword again and the fire hit one of them and vanished. Razor finally got a Spellcard from the book.  
  
Razor: Crystal Shower card.... Destroy them!  
  
A huge ball of crystal appeared and burst into small shards showering down. The Falconian Soldiers disappeared.  
  
T-Bone: Something's not right. They can't just disappeared like that.  
  
Pastmaster: Because they aren't real. They're Wind Clones.  
  
Razor: Wind Clones?  
  
Pastmaster: The person who uses these Wind Clones can make copies of himself. The only way to destroy the clones is by magic.  
  
T-Bone: That's just great, what we need now is a creep that makes copies of himself.  
  
Pastmaster: Unless we could find the real Falconian who is using the Wind Clone and defeated him.  
  
Razor: Right, so which stairs up?  
  
Pastmaster: There should be panels up those two stairs. Both must be press at the same time.  
  
T-Bone: I'll take the right, Razor, you take the left.  
  
They ran up the stairs, they reached on the top of the two towers.  
  
T-Bone: (Yells across to Razor) Razor! Do you see a panel!?   
  
Razor: (Looks around, found a panel and yells back to T-Bone) Yep! Press it on the count to 3! 1......2......3!!  
  
Both panels were press on the same time. On the ground floor, another stairs appeared between the 2 stairs up to the two towers. T-Bone and Razor went down the stairs to investigate.  
  
Razor: What happen?  
  
Pastmaster: Another stairs appeared. Let's go!  
  
They ran up the stairs. Meanwhile, as Sonia and the Falconian Soldier awaits their arrival at the top of the temple.  
  
Sonia: You fail me again! I'm not pleased with your work!  
  
Falconian Commander: Forgive me, my lady. Let me have another chance.  
  
Sonia: No! You had your chance! I'll deal with you after I'm done with those meddlers.  
  
Falconian Commander: (Angrily) That's it! I had it with you, Sonia! (Made several Wind Clones of himself)  
  
Sonia: What is this?!  
  
Falconian Commander: I had enough of you pushing me around. I've been picked on, blamed, taking all responsibilities that aren't mine, and yelled at. You always thought I'm weak and feeble but since I control the Wind Clones, I'll get rid of you and those fools! Clones, seize her!  
  
The Falconian Clones draw their spears. Sonia swings her hand and a ball of lightning came rolling down, striking the clones and disappeared. But a clone came from behind and grabs hold of her arm.  
And took her hood off.  
  
Description of Sonia- She has Blond hair, sharp nose and slim looking. Her hair covers her left eye all the time.   
  
Falconian Commander: (Walks to her and holding a strike) I've waited long enough to see you suffer as much as I do. Feel my wraith!!  
  
*BANG* The Swat Kats have arrived.   
  
Falconian Commanders: (Turns to them) Get them!!  
  
Pastmaster: Remember, only magic can destroy the illusion. Go!  
  
Razor & T-Bone: Right! (Prepare their weapons)  
  
They spread out, Razor use the Fire spellcard to attack. T-Bone keeps swinging the sword to shoot out fire and Pastmaster uses his watch to fire out a beam.  
  
Falconian Commander: Prepare to die, Sonia! (Puts the spear near her throat)  
  
Sonia: (Yells) RAZOR!!  
  
Razor ran to the Falconian Commander and fires a spider missile from his glovatrice. It tangles him and fell to the ground.  
  
Sonia: Oh Razor, (Runs to him) You saved me. I knew you love me deep inside.  
  
Razor: But....  
  
Sonia: Don't speak. Here's your reward. (Her face moves closer to Razor) Kiss me.  
  
Razor's being seduce and moves his lips closer to Sonia.   
  
T-Bone: Razor! Don't!!  
  
Suddenly, Sonia pushed Razor back.  
  
Sonia: I can't do this. You saved my life and I'll spare yours. I'll leave you for now but next time when we meet again, you wouldn't be so lucky.  
  
She grabs the Falconian Commander and they both vanished leaving with a yellow smoke. The Clones disappeared as well and T-Bone ran to Razor.  
  
T-Bone: You alright?  
  
Razor: Yeah, I can't believe I fell for her again!  
  
T-Bone: Sorry I couldn't stop you or her.  
  
Razor: Well the good thing is that we are all still in one piece.  
  
Pastmaster: (Points to the top of the cannon) There it is! The Wind of Mercy!  
  
The Wind of Mercy rose from the cannon and drops to the ground. Razor quickly got up and caught it. He hands it to Pastmaster.  
  
Pastmaster: Excellent! Just one more to go.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ FLASHBACK ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the Falconian Temple is attacked by Wind Clones of their own Commander, the Falconian Priest hides at the top of the tower with the Wind of Mercy.  
  
Falconian Guard: Your holiness! We can't hold the attackers any longer. What are they?!  
  
Falconian Priest: They are the bacteria of a traitor, multiplying to spread its darkness.  
  
Falconian Guard: Let's give the Wind of Mercy up. For the good of our temple.  
  
Falconian Priest: No! They're not after the Wind of Mercy. They're here for Magi Arlomen Cannon. Zeromus must never know about of the Wind of Mercy. For the sake of the world, the Wind of Mercy must be hidden.  
  
Takes the Wind of Mercy and puts it in the Cannon.  
  
Falconian Priest: I pray for the end of Zeromus and his Legacy of evil.  
  
Falconian Guard: They're coming! What should I do?  
  
Falconian Priest: We fight! (Draws his staff) There's nothing left for me but to serve my duty to   
defend the world.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ END OF FLASHBACK ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
S-------------W-------------A-------------T-------------------------------K-------------A-------------T------------S  
  
Chapter 6: Rebirth of the light  
  
(At Zeromus's empire)  
  
Zeromus: (Angrily) Sonia has failed me and they're after the last element!! My organization will not tolerate failure!!  
  
Feberus: Then I'll go! I'll destroy them once and for all!  
  
Zeromus: You better take this with you. (Throws a small dark ball to Feberus) You know what to do with it.  
  
Feberus: (Catches it) He he he he. (Disappeared)  
  
As we return to the Swat Kats, travelling west from the Flying Temple on their Turbokat.  
  
T-Bone: You know.... I've been thinking, about back there in the Katavor Mountains. I just couldn't understanding what actually happen. I thought I want a goner for sure.  
  
Razor: That's easy.  
  
T-Bone: You mean you knew what actually happen?  
  
Razor: Yup, Pastmaster save you. That's the only explainable answer?  
  
Draco swoops down beside the Turbokat.  
  
Pastmaster: No, I didn't save your friend and even if I could, my magic's useless.  
  
T-Bone: Wait a sec...If Pastmaster didn't save me.... and you didn't save, who did?  
  
There was silence as they couldn't answer T-Bone's question.  
  
Razor:.........(Changes the subject) Hey look! (Points out to the island) is that it?  
  
Pastmaster: That's the place!   
  
(*If you want to find out what did happen to T-bone back at Katavor Mountains, Keep a lookout for my new series coming up soon.*)  
  
The Turbokat landed in front of the crater.  
  
T-Bone: Do we have to climb up there?  
  
Pastmaster: (Sarcastically) You wish. (Walks to the crater and roll the huge boulder. It was a cave) I preferred taking this way.  
  
As they entered the cave, it went darker and darker until they saw a skeleton lying on the ground.  
  
Razor: What's a skeleton doing in a place like this?  
  
Pastmaster: This used to be a tomb of sacrifices. They seal offerings in this cave for good harvest.  
  
Razor pulled the bone from the arm, tear the clothing from the skeleton, wrapped the end of the bone and lit it with the fire.  
  
Razor: We could use this as a torch. I learned it from Indiana Jones: The last crusade.  
  
T-Bone: (Looks at the skeleton) At least respect the dead.   
  
Pastmaster: No time for Chit-Chat! Let's move on.  
  
Razor leads the way and Pastmaster was behind them. Then, a strange shadow sneaks behind Pastmaster and inserts something in his neck.  
  
Pastmaster: Arg!!! (Holds the back of his neck and knelt down)  
  
The strange shadow disappeared.  
  
T-Bone: What is it? (Kneels down in front of Pastmaster)  
  
Pastmaster: My neck! Something's push into my neck.  
  
Razor: (Ran to Pastmaster, opens his hood and look at the back of his neck) I don't see anything. Must have sprain it or something.   
  
Pastmaster: (Stood up) I'm not that weak!! Now come on! We're nearly there.  
  
They arrived through the end of the cave and entered inside the crater. It was a huge pit and below them was flowing lava. The bridge was very narrow, unstable and broken.   
  
Razor: I'll go first.  
  
T-Bone: Right behind you.  
  
They crossed the bridge slowly. Bits of it are falling apart. As they got across, Pastmaster's still at the other side. Just as he stepped on the bridge, the pain in his neck started to take effect.  
  
Pastmaster: Arg!!! (Grab the back of his neck)  
  
T-Bone: You alright?  
  
The pain stopped.  
  
Pastmaster: (Cowardly speaking) I.. can't cross...the bridge.  
  
Razor: What do you mean you can't? You've done this before.  
  
Pastmaster: (Hides his face in his knees, shivering) I can't.....too scared.  
  
T-Bone: What's wrong with him?  
  
Razor: I have no idea.  
  
Suddenly, Feberus jumps up from the lava and onto the platform. The Swat Kats turned to him.  
  
Feberus: Ha ha ha ha ha! Pastmaster must cross the bridge if you want to get the Fire of Courage and with the Dark Fear in him, he'll never find the courage to get across.  
  
T-Bone: So you're the one who's done this to him.  
  
Feberus: Indeed! Now you'll never defeat Zeromus nor retrieve the Swords of light.  
  
Razor: Enough! (Quickly picks a Spellcard) Blizzard card...Solidify Feberus!! (Flicks the card)  
  
A strong blizzard appeared from the card and Feberus was turned to ice, but he broke it open.   
  
Feberus: (Shook his head) 'Tis 'tis 'tis. I'm not like the other fiends. I'm the strongest out of them.  
  
Feberus burn his hood and reveals himself.  
  
Description of Feberus- He has fiery fur and his whole body is in flames. He also wears a red cloak.  
  
Feberus: It's time I finish you off! (Disappeared)  
  
Razor: Stay close! Keep an eye of him if possible.  
  
T-Bone: Come on, Pastmaster! Cross the bridge!!  
  
Pastmaster: (Shivers) Too scared.  
  
Feberus: (Appeared in the air and opens his arms) Fire Shower!  
  
Several ball of fire showers down and exploded.  
  
Razor: (Picks a Spellcard) Protect card... Shield us from the enemy's attacks  
  
A barrier appeared and blocked the Fire Shower  
  
T-Bone: Razor! Use the float card on Pastmaster!  
  
Razor: No! He must cross the bridge with his own will.  
  
Feberus: Ha ha ha ha! Give it up! You can't hide in that barrier forever.  
  
T-Bone: Who says we are! (Leapt out of the barrier, draws his sword and jumps towards Feberus)  
  
Feberus: Magma Punch! (Swings his fist at T-Bone)  
  
T-Bone was hit on the face and dropped to the ground.  
  
Razor: T-Bone!! (Runs out of the barrier. The barrier disappeared)  
  
Feberus: Fire Whip! (A fiery whip appeared in his paw and cracks it at Razor)  
  
Razor: Argg!!  
  
The whip cracks several times on Razor and he fell.  
  
Feberus: Time to finish you off! (Raise his hands up and a fireball appeared, beginning to grow bigger)  
  
Pastmaster: (Watches them) If only I can help. Too scared to cross.  
  
Suddenly, a bright blue light appeared in front of Pastmaster. It was Vernique.  
  
Vernique: Let me free you from the Dark Fear.  
  
She held Pastmaster's paw and the Dark Fear came out of his neck and shattered.  
  
Vernique: Please save them. Especially T-Bone...(Fades away)  
  
Pastmaster stood up, ran across the bridge and to the Swat Kats.  
  
Feberus: (Without knowing Pastmaster was there) Be gone, Swat Kats. Fire Blast!! (Throws a huge fireball at them)  
  
Pastmaster: (Concentrates) Reflect!  
  
A barrier appeared. The huge fireball struck the barrier and was diverted back to Feberus and exploded.  
  
Feberus: No!!! (Disappeared)  
  
Suddenly, the Fire of Courage appeared at the altar, glowing. T-Bone and Razor recovered and got up.  
  
Razor: Pastmaster! You made it!  
  
Pastmaster: I owe it to Vernique. She took the Dark Fear from me.  
  
T-Bone: (Softly) Thank god, she's alive.  
  
Razor: What about the Fire of Courage?  
  
Pastmaster: (Grabs the Fire of Courage from the altar) Got it.  
  
T-Bone: Great! Let's get out of here.  
  
The crater shook and a wall of lava rose up and blocked the exit.  
  
Feberus: (Appears from the wall of lava) This isn't over! I'm not done with you yet!   
  
T-Bone: Crud! He's still not defeated.  
  
Feberus: Flameshot!  
  
A fireball shoots out and hit Pastmaster in a quick speed. The elements flew out of Pastmaster's pouch and the book flew out of Pastmaster's arm. The book drop on the round and opens up to a page with pictures of the 4 elements. Razor ran to the book and picks up the elements.  
  
Razor: There's only three! Where's the other one? (Looks around)  
  
He saw the book glow in green. Razor looks in the book and saw the Earth of Endurance was place in the picture of the Earth of Endurance.  
  
Razor: That's it! The clue!   
  
" Once the treasure is found, take it from its place. Put it in my mouth, In which I have no face"  
  
Razor quickly placed the elements in the pictures in its correct match. The book glowed in red, green, blue and yellow. Then, something came out of the book.  
  
Razor: It can't be! The Lunar Crystal!  
  
T-Bone: (Turns to Razor) The Lunar Crystal!  
  
Pastmaster: The Lunar Crystal?  
  
Feberus: What!!? This is not possible! Grrrr... If I can't beat you, I'll destroy the crystal! Flameshot.  
  
He shoots a fireball shoots towards the Lunar Crystal but was prevented by a force field. The Lunar Crystal sinks in the book and it was torn in half. The two pieces started to glow white so brightly that it no one could see what's happening. Soon the brightness faded and finally what they were looking for.   
The Legendary Swords of Light- Masamune and Murasame. It dropped on the ground.  
  
Razor: (Picks up the swords) T-Bone, Catch! (Throw the Murasame to T-Bone)  
  
T-Bone: (Grabs it) Feberus, Game Over!  
  
Feberus: It's not over yet!! Fire Blast!  
  
A huge ball of fire shoots towards them. T-Bone runs towards it and swings the Murasame at the Fire Blast. The huge ball of fire swirls and disappeared. Razor ran towards Feberus.  
  
Razor: Feel the power of the light, Feberus! BEGONE! (Jumps up in the air and slashed the Masamune at Feberus)  
  
Feberus: AHHH!!! NO! IT CAN'T BE! The 4 fiends will have their revenge! (Yells) REVENGE!! UGH!!!! (Disappeared from his feet up to his head)  
  
T-Bone: (Walks to Razor) Thanks Razor, but I really could have handled him myself.  
  
Pastmaster: How on earth were you able to get the Swords of Light?  
  
Razor: When I saw the Earth of Endurance place in the picture, I realise that the picture were illusions. They were holes to place the elements in. That makes sense when you compare the clue about "My mouth" actually meant the book itself. So this means that.  
  
T-Bone: (Interrupts) The Lunar Crystal was in that book all the time? We've been in a wild goose chase all this time?!  
  
Razor: Well it's not a waste. This experience has improved us since we came here.  
  
T-Bone: .....Well....I guess you're right.  
  
Pastmaster: (Feels the blade of the Masamune) This is great. Now we have a chance to beat Zeromus.  
  
Razor: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's pay Zeromus a visit.   
S-------------W-------------A-------------T-------------------------------K-------------A-------------T------------S  
  
Chapter 7: The Shard of Axcel   
  
As the Turbokat took off, heading South East for MegaLith City.  
  
T-Bone: So tell me again why we're going to Megalith City?  
  
Razor: Because Megalith City used to be taken over by Zeromus. He's most likely to build his Empire There again.  
  
T-Bone: That explains the attack.   
  
Pastmaster: We haven't got much time. If Zeromus realise we've got the Swords if Light, who knows what he might do next.  
  
(At Zeromus's Empire)  
  
Zeromus: Curses!!! Are you sure that's what you were told?  
  
Kazera: Yes Zeromus for the fifth time, a lost spirit told me that they've got the Swords of Light and they're coming here even as we speak.  
  
Zeromus: (Slams his paw on the armrest) I knew Feberus would fail me. Let's proceed to our next plan.  
  
Several minutes later, The Swat Kats finally arrived at Megalith City only to find it in ruins.  
  
Razor: Whoa, look at the damage Zeromus has cause.   
  
T-Bone: We better look for survivors.  
  
T-Bone and Razor ran in searching through the rumbles. Pastmaster walks in.  
  
Pastmaster: (Sniffs) Zeromus was here....but where'd he go?  
  
He sat on the fountain steps and suddenly the fountain move one side. There were stairs going down.  
  
Pastmaster: (Shouts to Razor and T-Bone) I've found something!!  
  
They both turn and ran to the fountain. Razor walked down the flight of stairs and a few moments later, he ran back up.  
  
Razor: They're here! Quick, help me get them out.  
  
T-Bone and Pastmaster went in and helped Razor free the villagers.  
  
Soon After...  
  
King Caveton: (Stood in front of The Swat Kats and Pastmaster) We are forever in your debt for freeing us. Please stay for the banquet.  
  
Razor: Thanks for your offer your majesty, but we should be going. We need to find Zeromus.  
  
T-Bone: Except that we don't know where he went. Do you by any chance know?  
  
King Caveton: Well.....I did hear a guard talking something about the next phase of doomsday.  
  
T-Bone: Next phase? Doomsday?  
  
King Caveton: They were mumbling something about the future and Megakat City.  
  
T-Bone: (Startled) Did you say Megakat City?!  
  
Razor: This is bad, who knows what he might do to alter the future. We must go.  
  
King Caveton: Wait, before you go, (Reaches for his pocket and pull out a shard of a sword) Take this.  
  
Razor: (Took the shard) What's this?  
  
King Caveton: It's a part of history you must know before facing Zeromus. Let me tell you...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ FLASHBACK ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was the battle against Zeromus and his hour of defeat. The two knights bearing the Masamune and Murasame weakened Zeromus.  
  
Lance: Give it up Zeromus, you've lost already.  
  
Zeromus: Maybe...but this isn't the last of me yet! I will someday rise again and destroy you all!  
  
Axcel: In your dreams Zeromus! Now return from whence ye came.  
  
They raise their swords about to strike Zeromus.  
  
Zeromus: (Stretches his paw out) Grand Shadow!!  
  
A dark ball hit the Legendary swords and the knights struggles to move it. Then, both of the swords shatter into pieces.  
  
Axcel: No! This can't be! Darkness cannot defeat the light!  
  
Zeromus: (Speaks weakly) I'll be back...then the world will be mine!  
  
He transforms into a gold sphere and flew out through the wall. Suddenly the empire began to shake and fall apart.  
  
Lance: We better get out of here!  
  
Axcel: I'm coming (Picks up a shard of the Murasame)  
  
They quickly ran down the stairs, through the corridors and into hallways. Then a pillar fell onto Axcel's leg.  
  
Axcel: Argg!!!  
  
Lance: Axcel!!  
  
He turned and ran back to Axcel and tried to lift the pillar.  
  
Lance: I almost got it. Just a bit more time.  
  
Axcel: Save yourself Lance. Leave me.  
  
Lance: No! I'm not leaving without you!  
  
Axcel: Take this shard of the Murasame. It may be the only hope to defeat Zeromus when he returns.  
  
Lance took and shard, he stood there for a moment and ran off.  
  
Axcel: Wait! Lance! (Lance stopped and turned) Tell Vernique I still love her. Tell her I'll be at her side always.  
  
Lance: I will and I'll make sure the people will remember you throughout the land. (Continues running)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ END OF FLASHBACK ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
King Caveton: Lance managed to escape the falling empire. He spread the news and everyone remembered Axcel as the one greatest hero who save the world. However, Lance neverfound Vernique. She might have heard about Axcel and went back to serve her duty as the Fiend of Water. Days later, Zeromus's Legacy was over and everything went well as if nothing had happen.  
  
Razor: You mean this is a part of the original Murasame?  
  
King Caveton: Yes, it should help you in some ways.  
  
T-Bone: Wait a sec, how did you know all this unless you were in the empire.  
  
King Caveton: Because I was there, I'm Sir Lance Caveton the second, knight of the Masamune.  
  
Pastmaster: I knew there was something familiar about you.  
  
King Caveton: You better get going. Your future depends on it.  
  
Razor: Don't worry your highness, we'll get him this time.  
  
The Swat Kats ran to the Trubokat and took off. Pastmaster summoned Draco and rode on it.  
  
Pastmaster: Okay, I'll bring us back to the future just a second after we left for the Dark Ages.  
  
T-Bone: Great, I hope the others are alright.  
  
Razor: Let's hope so, T-Bone...let's hope so.  
  
Pastmaster opens a portal and they entered it. The people of Megalith City waved goodbye to them.  
  
King Caveton: Farewell young knights. We bid you good luck.  
  
While they were in the portal...  
  
Pastmaster: We're almost there...huh? That's not right.  
  
Razor: What? What is it?  
  
Pastmaster: A strange force is pulling Draco and us somewhere further.  
  
T-Bone: This means....?  
  
Pastmaster: This means someone or something is pulling us to another timezone.  
  
T-Bone: Then get us out from this!  
  
Pastmaster: (Raise his watch, nothing happen) I can't, it's too strong.  
  
They reached the end of the time portal. Draco and Pastmaster were thrown away from T-Bone and Razor. The Turbokat came out of the portal like a missile, shooting towards the ground.  
  
Razor: T-Bone! We're gonna crashing! Do something!  
  
T-Bone: I'm trying!   
  
The Turbokat slowly pushes itself up but not in time to get away from the ground It crash land into the forest, running down a couple of trees then stopped. T-Bone and Razor were out cold. Several minutes later, Razor got up.  
  
Razor: (Rubs his eyes) Whoa! Nice landing T-Bone.....T-Bone?  
  
He looks at T-bone's seat and he wasn't there. Razor opens the hatch)  
  
Razor: (Yells) T-Bone!!!   
  
To Be Continued......  
  
S-------------W-------------A-------------T-------------------------------K-------------A-------------T------------S  
  
*Author's personal comment*- This is probably the hardest story to write because first of all, the maps. Especially the huge map of the Dark Ages, it took me 2 and a half weeks to create it. Secondly, Most of this is done in my school, I had no privacy to write my draft. Every time at recess or lunch as I do my story, my annoying friends (whom I will not point any fingers at) comes in tries to steal it off me but over several weeks they had fail to obtain it. If they are reading this right now, I would like to say- FOR THE LAST TIME THIS IS NOT A STORY OF A PRINCESS AND HER BROKEN SHOE!!!!  
It's a long story. If you're thinking that this story isn't going anywhere or what's the title have to do with this, well all I can say is that this whole thing will make good sense if you're reading part 3. Trust me, Part 3 is going to be as good as the other stories I've written......I hope. Please, if you have any comments (I prefer good comments) or questions or just drop by to say "HI", email me. Or in some occasion, give a review in fanfiction.net. Later days, See ya!  
  
Stay Cool!!!!:) 


End file.
